Pilot (The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
"Pilot" is the first and pilot episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written and directed by MarioFan65 and Penguin-Lover. It was released on March 28, 2015 while the regular series will be released around fall with the episode "Snowy Soccer". Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *Fastino *Hersila *Cho Cho *Alpha Skua (the main antagonist) *Dino *Frankie *Vinnie *Brokebeak *Francesco Transcript (At night in Paulet Island, a adelie penguin chick sneaked to the lab to enter the code for the elevator and worked. The adelie penguin chick went to the elevator and arrive at the lab to turn on the lights and scared Esequiel.) *Esequiel: AAAHHHH!!! *Josesito: Esequiel, it's me Josesito. *Esequiel: Oh? I thought you were watching everyone. *Josesito: No, the Year of the Great 'Guin is coming. Montay and Shippo are invited to this and come along. *Esequiel: Oh boy! (At the festival, the adelies and Shippo, the only emperor are watching the fireworks for the Year of the Great 'Guin) *Montay: Wow, this is awazing! *Shippo: I can't wait to see the Adélie God. *Esequiel: Hey guys. *Montay: Esequiel. *Josesito: We decided to show up when the fireworks are coming. *Montay: Oh no! The skuas! (The skuas appeared when the adelies gasped in panic) *Esequiel: Skuas! *Josesito: They want to eat us! (The Boss Skua landed with his skua friends to stop Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito) *Esequiel: Oh no. *Boss Skua: Well, well, well flipper boys. It is nice to see you all. *Esequiel: You monster, you can never learn and try to defeat an enemy like you! *Boss Skua: Oh, your tickle stories has come to an end, just like yesterday. *Esequiel: You will see about that! (Esequiel transform into his power boost and kicks the Boss Skua's belly. He started to fight the rest of the skuas and used his rock guitar to defeat all of the skuas.) *Montay: Woo hoo! *Shippo: Go get them buddy! *Esequiel: Yeah! Kickin' the bad boyz! (Underwater, a giant adelie penguin appear in the land) *Esequiel: Uh oh? *Josesito: What the hell is that? *Esequiel: Um....Leandro? I thought you were dead. *Giant Adelie Penguin: ESEQUIEL! (The dream stopped showing Josesito in Esequiel's lab with Montay and Shippo) *Josesito: ESEQUIEL! *Esequiel: Ah! My guitar! Oh, it was just a dream. *Josesito: Good morning to you. Montay and Shippo are here for a playdate. *Esequiel: Playdate? That's for babies you know. *Josesito: We transform into chicks a long time. Many months ago after defeating Vikram. *Esequiel: Okay, we have no parents and we can do whatever we want. *Montay: I heard that the Year of the Great 'Guin is tonight. *Esequiel: That was in my sleepstory. Or a dream. Isn't? *Shippo: It's real. We better get our training going. *Esequiel: Yeah, fighting like a real man. *Josesito: You know those skuas, they attack penguin homes and many more. *Shippo: Like when the skuas attack Emperor-Land during the time of the Doomberg. *Esequiel: Come on, we have to check out what the island is doing. *Montay: Alright, let's go outside. *Josesito: Right on boys. (Outside of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What a beautiful day. *Josesito: I know, it is. *Shippo: Seeing the beautiful sky and stuff is much funner. *Esequiel: Saving the world is quite easy from one of our enemies. *Montay: It's The Year of the Great 'Guin. *Esequiel: What? No! That was from my dream. *Montay: It's okay. There is no more nightmares around. *Esequiel: You know the feeling when the power of the light come and the Great 'Guin shows up. *Montay: Come on, let's relax at the beach. *Shippo: There is no beach? *Esequiel: We have a beach, next to Paulet Island All-Grade School. *Montay: Come on, i wanna play in the sand. *Josesito: I have to watch over the island as well. (At the beach of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: It's nothing like a nightmare from yesterday. Ooh, the fishes. *Montay: No sand? *Esequiel: This is a tropical island. There is also snow as well. *Montay: I know, we have snow for some fans. *Shippo: At least, people loves you. *Esequiel: Yeah, my tickle inventions are the best. *Shippo: Best ones on Earth. *Montay: And there's seashells. *Esequiel: What is that on the sky? (Dino, Frankie and Vinnie arrive at Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Skuas! This is a warning to everyone! *Montay: Let's fight them. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight the skuas) *Esequiel: Hey Dino, think you can defeat me? *Dino: Let's try. (Esequiel fight Dino with his filppers and feet) *Esequiel: See about that! *Dino: I see! (Montay is fighting Frankie) *Montay: Take this for me! (Montay kick Frankie's head) *Frankie: Ow! *Montay: Come on crybaby! You can do it! (Shippo is fighting Vinnie) *Shippo: It's a water fight! *Vinnie: You know about it! *Shippo: Not taking this easy! *Vinnie: You deal with that. *Shippo: Yeah! You know about that? (Shippo use buttkick on Vinnie) *Vinnie: OW! *Shippo: Yeah! Take that! *Esequiel: We are doing good. (Esequiel and Shippo use spin blast on Frankie and Vinnie) *Esequiel: Cool. *Shippo: Very good. *Montay: Last one down. *Esequiel: Come on, let's continue it. (Esequiel, Montay and Shippo fight againist Dino) *Dino: You can never stop me now! *Esequiel: Oh yeah! We can stop you from doing it! *Dino: I know everything about the chicks. (Montay kick Dino's head) *Dino: Curse you Montay! *Montay: We did it! *Dino: Curse you chicks. Tomorrow morning. We will stop you! *Montay: Stop you for? *Dino: Meet us at Skua-Land tomorrow morning. *Esequiel: We will. *Dino: Ciao. *fly off* *Josesito: Skuas are coming over? *Esequiel: They want to fight us. *Josesito: We better get some training going. *Shippo: Training is the time that we fight for training. *Montay: Yeah. We can all do better than that. *Josesito: This is a perfect plan. *Esequiel: We will train and tomorrow. We will get a rematch at Skua-Land. *Montay: Sound good to me. *Esequiel: We got training to do. Montay, you fight with me and Shippo, you fight with Josesito. *Shippo: Sure. *Josesito: Where are we gonna fight? *Esequiel: Somewhere at Paulet Island. *Montay: We're training in the plains. *Esequiel: Yeah. The Plains is around somewhere. Let's go. (In the plains) *Esequiel: There we are. *Montay: This is like nothing at all. *Shippo: Only rocks are seen there. *Josesito: This is better than before. *Esequiel: Plain than ever. *Montay: Alright. We can get some fighting moves there when we train. *Esequiel: Are we ready? *Shippo: Yes, we are. (The heroes started to train as they start fighting. Montay uses water blast on Esequiel while Josesito use ice blast on Shippo.) *Shippo: We train hard as we can. *Josesito: That the easy thing to do. (Esequiel and Montay use ice blast together) *Montay: Yeah! *Esequiel: You have it! *use water spear* *Montay: Kinda fun. MORE TO COME Trivia *When Montay kick the skuas is similar to King Jullien kicking the foosas in the All Hail King Julien episode "King Me". *Paulet Island All-Grade School from the Happy Peep episode "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor" is briefly seen outisde, next to the beach. Gallery Clips= Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito watching over Paulet Island.png |-|Artwork= Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Adult Esequiel Baby Esequiel the Tickle Inventor.png|Artwork of Baby Esequiel Montay (New Look).png|Artwork of Montay Baby Shippo by NewMarioFan65.png|Artwork of Shippo Adult Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Adult Josesito Josesito (MarioFan65's Character).png|Artwork of Baby Josesito Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show